Korriban
Korriban ist der Heimatplanet des Volkes der Sith und steht als Symbol der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Der Planet ist fast unbewohnt, man findet allerdings viele wilde, aggressive Tierarten, die wahrscheinlich durch die Dunkle Seite beeinflusst werden. Sein charakteristisches Bild prägen die vulkanischen Felsgebiete und die raue, trockene Luft. Auf Korriban befinden sich das Tal der dunklen Lords und eine alte Sith-Akademie. Ursprung der Sith Nachdem sich Dunkle Jedi 7003 VSY im Zweiten Großen Shisma vom Jedi-Orden abgespalten hatten und die Galaxis in einen über ein Jahrhundert währenden Krieg verwickelt hatten, trafen sie 6900 nach ihrer Verbannung, die der Schlacht von Corbos folgte, auf Korriban ein. Früher war man davon ausgegangen, dass diese Abspaltung schon unter Xendor stattgefunden hatte, doch diese Auffassung musste über die Jahrhunderte hinweg als falsch angesehen werden, da sie schon viel früher stattgefunden hatte. Vermutlich zählte Ajunta Pall zu den Gründern des Ordens.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Das dort einheimische primitive Volk der Sith, das die Macht spüren konnte, betrachtete die Ankömmlinge als Götter und unterwarfen sich ihnen. Wenig später wurde nach dem Namen der Einheimischen der Sith-Kult gegründet. In der darauffolgenden Zeit wuchs die Anzahl der Einwohner rasant an, was mit dem Trend des Sith-Kultes stark zu tun hatte. Es wurde die erste Sith-Akademie gegründet, welche die Lehren der Sith seinen Schülern beibringen sollte. Sith-Kriege Etwa 4000 VSY kam der große Sith-Lord Exar Kun auf den Planeten Korriban und studierte dort weiterhin die dunkle Seite der Macht. Dabei verfiel er endgültig der dunklen Seite und stürzte die Galaxis in den Ersten Sith-Krieg. Im Zweiten Sith-Krieg machte sich der Sith-Lord Darth Revan mit seinem Schüler Darth Malak auf der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede auf den Weg nach Korriban. Nachdem Revan wieder zurück zur hellen Seite konvertiert war, suchte er den Planeten ein weiteres Mal auf, um Spuren der Sternenschmiede zu finden. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, musste er nochmals eine Sith-Ausbildung durchstehen. Schließlich stieg er in jedes der vier Gräber im Tal der Sith und öffnete sie, wobei er in Naga Sadows Grab eine Sternenkarte fand. Trotzdem konnte er dieses Mal der Dunklen Seite widerstehen. In einem Lichtschwertduell tötete Revan Uthar Wynn den Leiter der Sith-Akademie. Nachdem schließlich Malak noch durch Revans Hände ums Leben kam, hatte die Akademie keinen starken Führer mehr. Die restlichen Sith löschten sich im Kampf um die Herrschaft in einem Bürgerkrieg gegenseitig aus. Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ging die Jedi-Meisterin Lonna Vash auf Korriban ins Exil. Sie kam letztendlich durch Darth Sion in den Ruinen der Sith-Akademie ums Leben. Die Verbannte, die kurz darauf mit dem Ziel nach Korriban kam, sie zu suchen, fand nur noch eine zerstörte, von Sions Anhängern besetzte Akademie vor. Doch sie entdeckte ein weiteres Grabmal im Tal der dunklen Lords: Ludo Kresshs Grab, das sich tief in der Shyrack-Höhle befindet. Fast 3.000 Jahre später wurde Darth Bane Schüler an einer der nun sehr zahlreichen Akademien auf Korriban. Er absolvierte seine Ausbildung unter dem Sith-Lord Qordis, dem damaligen Oberhaupt der Akademie. Später sollte Bane derjenige sein, der die berühmte Regel der Zwei aufstellte, die Regel, die besagt, dass es stets nur zwei Sith geben soll - ein Meister und ein Schüler. Hinter den Kulissen Im Spiel KotOR 2 wurde Korriban an eine andere Stelle der Galaxis positioniert. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force '' Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Einzelnachweise bg:Корибан en:Korriban es:Korriban fr:Korriban pt:Korriban ru:Коррибан fi:Korriban